DanganStuck
by TanithCrespo
Summary: Danganronpa/Homestuck. Not much to be said.


The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area.  
It's almost like the school stands at the center of the world.  
Skaia Academy...  
It brings in top students from every field imaginable.  
A government-funded school of privilege.  
They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life.  
With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the work force every year.  
It was built to raise hope in the nation's future...  
There are two things you need to attend this school.  
One, you have to already be attending high school.  
Two, you have to be the very best at what you do.  
No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way in is if you're scouted by the school itself.  
And standing there at the gate of the ultimate school...  
Filled with ultimate students...  
Was me.  
Before we go any farther, I guess I should introduce myself. My name's John Egbert.  
I am the Ultimate Prankster.  
"I can't believe I'm standing here. I wonder if someone like me can survive in a place like this..."  
It's got this overwhelming presence... Like it's trying to swallow me whole.  
But it's no wonder I would feel this way. What you have to understand is...  
Well, let me just tell you about the "preparation" I did last night to get ready for today.  
Skaia Academy...  
It's such a popular topic, there are threads online dedicated to talking about the school's attendees.  
So, to prepare, I looked up some of those threads.  
The Ultimate Gardener, Jade Harley.  
The Ultimate Therapist, Rose Lalonde.  
The Ultimate DJ, Dave Strider.  
The Ultimate Psychic, Aradia Megido.  
The Ultimate Veterinarian, Tavros Nitram.  
The Ultimate Hacker, Sollux Captor.  
The Ultimate Hunter, Nepeta Leijon.  
The Ultimate Seamstress, Kanaya Maryam.  
The Ultimate Judge, Terezi Pyrope.  
The Ultimate Dealer, Vriska Serket.  
The Ultimate Mechanic, Equius Zahhak.  
The Ultimate Bard, Gamzee Makara.  
The Ultimate Wizard, Eridan Ampora.  
and The Ultimate Swimmer, Feferi Peixes.  
Three of them are actually good friends of mine.  
Jade is my half sister. We talk online, but we've never met in person.  
Dave is a super good friend of mine. We've known each other for years via internet.  
and Rose, who is Dave's... Second cousin or something like that.  
Sadly, I don't know anything about the rest of them. Though it'll be comforting having a few people that I know there with me.  
But still... I can't just stand here in front of the gate forever...  
Frozen in place, muttering to myself, I looked down at the acceptance letter clutched in my hand.  
It said there'd be a meeting for all incoming students in the main hall at 8 a.m.  
The meeting still isn't for a little while, but...  
I should probably just head in.  
Let's do this!  
I gather up all my determination and try to act like I've done this a million times before.  
I take my first steps toward the main hall.  
I open the door and am greeted by light pink walls. marble floors, and columns across the room.  
This is where we're supposed to meet, right? I guess I'm the first one here.  
There's a clock over in the corner. It is currently 7:10 a.m.  
I've still got quite a while left...  
That explains why nobody's here.  
I have plenty of time before the meeting. Just standing around waiting isn't exactly practical.  
I should look around the school. Go and get a head start.  
I *am* a student now. So looking around shouldnt be an issue.  
It'll help me kill some time, if nothing else.  
Trying to play it cool, I take my first steps into Skaia Academy...  
These are my first steps towards a new life at a new school.  
At least, that's what I'm hoping for.  
But the instant I take that step forward... My view becomes warped, twisted.  
"What the-"  
It's like some kind of delusion, melting away and mixing together into something else.  
Spinning, mixing, melting away, then spinning again... And in the next moment...

Everything went black.

That's how it all began, and how life as I knew it came to an end.


End file.
